I was born a faunas rewrite
by Amvmaster
Summary: as the title states this is a rewrite to my previous fanfic, same summary as the last fanfic but with a completely different story altogether, hope you enjoy, self-insert, OOC and all that other shit.
1. Chapter 1

**well here it is my rewrite, i'll be honest i was almost going to just leave it and not post anything until i had at least 5 chapters down...i currently only have 3...this is quite the start.**

 **other than that i dont own RWBY**

 **and yeah lets get on with the reading shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 prologue**

I stared blankly towards my dimly lit ipad, my thoughts slowly turned to a couple light flashbacks of when Jaune Arc, team leader to one team JNPR, somewhat main character to the show RWBY, went day by day trying as hard as he could to prove himself to his friends and himself from the initiation, the confrontation with Cardin and the ursa major, his slight involvement in the volume 2 when first episode dropped with the food fight to his more or less badassness that was him taking down an ursa by himself.

Now I'm only focusing on volume 1 and 2 because if I went any further I'd be giving a review on how Jaune has grown as a character and then how it simply fell as soon as both volumes 4 and 5 dropped and personally I'd rather not think about them thank you very much.

But as my thoughts continued to bring up more and more about Jaune's character growth I couldn't help but turn towards his partner Pyrrha Nikos, the perfect 10 out of 10 cereal girl of any young mans dreams, presented as the what a well trained huntress was supposed to be. strong fearless and overall perfect grades, something I have a feeling Qrow Branwen would outright laugh considering the pretense of perfect image doesn't mean perfect sound of mind.

Now the reason why I'd say this is because if you think about you don't need perfect grades, be fearless or strong, you just need to know how to fight end of story.

But again the reason why people have a tendency to flock towards the death of Pyrrha and stating that her death was never meant to be, well let me tell you something, the writers planned it and her personality built like that so in the long run none of the viewers would feel a real emotional attachment to her.

But like always the internet has an interesting tendency to surprise you.

So now we have a bunch of whiny brats and loud troll like teens telling us the death of Pyrrha was wrong and it should have never happened and seemingly blame the reason of her dying on Jaune not being man enough or being too damn dense to do something, and that something could have prevented her death.

Yeah right and here I am rolling my eyes thinking if you don't like it how about you don't watch it or better yet if your creative enough change it via fanfiction, yeah that will be nice, just stop cinder from killing Pyrrha or have a hero suddenly jump in and just save the day and everyone lives forever after.

And that's a basic summary of how a novice author would write it.

Now I'm not inclined to be a critic, but hey I know from personal experience how to write things and I'm not novice, but that doesn't mean I'm particularly a professional either and I'm not prideful to admit half of the shit I post on is very….well structured is the best term of calling but from a basic POV its pretty shit if you think about it.

And I don't mind that, really I don't I in fact enjoy writing and posting fanfic's just to make someones day a good one or help them feel like its bearable and every time I see that review counter go up I feel a sense of pride well up in me as I hope that this will be a good review and by good review I mean I want to here how this person felt, what was their favourite parts and finally I just want to know if this made their day.

Some them are good some of them are just reminding me constantly of the fact I use little to no proper spelling or grammar in certain areas, but they always say one thing

And one thing only

'This story is good, keep it up'

As small as review is, it continues to fill me with pride no matter how small how it feels it felt like it was better than nothing

So that's why I continue to write

But back to the matter hand

I sighed leaning back against my bed and stared blankly at my white painted ceiling feeling slightly more engrossed with my thoughts, which happens more often then I would like to happen, but when ever that happens my imagination likes to act up so to say and pull me into certain situations as I fill them up with either my swearing or general realism that people call pessimistic views.

Either way it didn't exactly matter to me

Especially if my mind was on a certain subject I have a tendency to drone on and complain therefore making things redundant and uninteresting, well I'm sorry if I'm being honest.

Where was I?

Oh yeah in bed

Shaking my head of the crazy thoughts I looked back to my dimly lit iPad and decided tonight was a enough for me, I needed my sleep even its like 7 or 6 hours, yeah I have tendency to wake about 7 or 8 in the morning stay up to either 12 or 1 in the morning, either is bad but I've been trying to fall asleep at 10 or 11, its pretty hard but hey what can you do?

Slipping my iPad down and rummaging through my slightly trash covered floor I pulled out my charging cord and plugged it, seeing the green bar that was bellow the half way point light I smiled before shutting the screen off laying back into my bed as I pulled the covers of my blanket over my form, allowing the acceptance of sleep to wash over me.

Linebreak

"Uuuuuuuurgh" I muttered in annoyance as I felt my head was on fire, what the hell I drink last night?

I'm pretty sure I have drunken anything, if I was being honest but the joke was as always and easy one to make even if your heads felt like a jackhammer, your body feels like its going through a seasonal change with it both being hot and cold and never deciding which it wanted to be and not to be. (again another easy joke, I'm on a roll)

Slowly moving my hand or what felt like was a flow of a movement I tried to rub the sleep that probably accumulated through my eyes, but felt like a lite tap against my face.

Geez whats going on here? Seriously I'm not this fucking useless in the morning, even if my mother and nana say on the otherwise I'm not lazy enough not to get up, but its more like I'm not active enough to stay up.

Yeah not getting into that

But now focusing on my predicament I tried to move my body but found myself more like flopping around like fish on dry land

The hell is going on here?

"uh doctor it appears the patients son has finally woken up" I heard a nice voice pop up while my confusion kinda turned into realization

Hold on that cant be right I'm not…oh god I am, aren't I? no that couldn't be right, right?

"oh look little tyke hmph hes already wiggling not a lot of newborns are that active at this time, but oh well nurse lets bring the boy to his mother" another voice said as I felt something pull me up and wrap me in something, oh am I right

Feeling the sudden warmth wrapped around me I silently deduced that I was officially reborn.

Well at least I was asleep for the birthing part, but by god this is going to be annoying, just think about it seriously for a minute. Its going to take me about 5 years before I can officially state that I will master the art of walking, running and speech, I am personally not a patient person so I am going to be a very irritable baby until I hit my 5th year.

Hope to god who ever the hell is my mother, that she will be very patient with me now that think about it what about my mum in the first place?

And here comes the depression now just rolling in as my thoughts turned from the annoyance of learning to the depressing thoughts of being away from everyone I loved and knew, I was even going to miss my damn cat…fuck I love that cat.

"here go ma'am your new health baby boy" a voice popped up quickly deducing it as the nurses before I felt a different pair of hands grab and pull me in before my eyes finally opened up, geez that took a while. Ok now who's my mum?

Looking up I found myself staring at woman with bright blue eyes, similar to my own mothers but hers was dulls, this womans eyes were glowing other than that she looked like she was on the spectrum of 10 and I mean 10 out of 10, it almost made me wonder if this woman was really mother that and what was her sizes.

What? I'm 19 year old with a perfectly healthy curiosity, that was placed into the body of new born baby…..ok I can see why people would recoil now.

Oh well what else did woman have, oh yeah nice long straight brown hair with bright hot pink highlights, either my new mother it raver(someone who goes and parties at nights and attends raves) or shes a punk rocker(no explanation needed, kinda self explanatory)

"hello son, I have a feeling life is going to be very interesting with you around" she said before bobbing her head down as I saw a pair of brown animal ears on top

Now a million thoughts suddenly busted through my head and it just lead up to one single loud thought.

MY MOTHER IS A FUCKING FURRY!

5 years later

Ok turns out my mother is not a furry, much to ever lasting relief that doesn't mean she likes to wear animal ears, sigh turns out they're real as ever and it also points out that I'm no longer on earth, great just what I needed another place for me to just plop on into, geez I like self inserting myself but when your finally here you kinda realize at this point what I've done so far is neither funny or in general a good idea on any proportion.

Basically what I'm talking about is what is called the butterfly affect, and it is essentially a way of saying if mess with something you fuck everything up, from the story to the world.

One of the reasons why when I found out I silently and mentally raged to myself for myself who did this to myself….does this by chance count as a meta joke? Feels like it does.

But not like I couldn't make something out of nothing I mean if this is RWBY maybe I could make a badass weapon or some shit, I don't really know the thoughts of what I could do and what I want to do and the thoughts of changes I could make started to pile up, one time I will have an amazing idea about drinking Oblecks coffee and then turns to wondering about how much shit I could do to winter and then all in all everything is over ridden and I am forever annoyed with this shit.

Moving onto a different subject, I've deduced that I am…..somewhere in Anima, is that the name? I don't know fuck for all I know I'm in butt fuck nowhere and still near vale, you know cause where else would a budding OC character ever grow up, soon my village will be attacked by grimm and then by bandits, my mother dies and I will forever be left with a stupid scar and an edgy personality.

Everything you'd ever want in a budding harem protagonist.

Yeah no thank you, jokes aside though I am pretty sure I'm Anima considering I've been seeing outside my window plenty of humans and faunas walking around outside

"Hamish come down from there" I heard my lovely 10 out of 10 mother call

Whoops sorry be right back

"sorry mum" I replied climbing down from my little porch before turning and making my way back over to my lovely little sitting area that was full of toys and other stuff.

What I'm 5? I get bored from time to time even if I'm like 23? or something, this was meant to keep me busy until I'm old enough to start doing shit, you know like train and crap.

I'm not going to go child soldier and start training as soon as I can, thats both stupid and unethical considering I'm counted as a kid seeing me do laps to train is both bullshit and stupid.

So until I'm like 10 or 12 I'm staying as I am, a kid with asperger's and dyslexia.

Will take a while for my mom to figure it out, but when she does I have a feeling she wont mind as much

And now that I mention it, I guess I should bring upon the concept of parent or shall I say legal guardians?

Uh seriously its confusing enough as it is, apparently the mention of my father of the man who gave the seed is a no no in my house hold, last time someone mentioned my dad they were instantly shut up via glare from my mum who is pretty alright, I guess.

Shes been here for me around about all of my life which isn't surprising considering shes a single parent, but that does make me question who is the bread winner, cause my mum takes me out for shopping in the nearby market and buys quite a bit of food and she does nothing but take care of me, it was kinda weird but then again she could be living off an inheritance or something, I'll dig a bit more when I'm older but for now the question will still stand unanswered.

But other than that life is perfectly alright, nothing bad to report or otherwise.

Oh wait forgot uh my name is um still Hamish

Apparently mum doesn't believe in the colour naming thing

7 years later

Ok its been a while since I've thought of this, but well damn hehehe where should I start well things have officially changed for example back then I was home schooled by mother until I was about 8 years old and we moved, apparently we did live in Anima so that's alright. We took about a month or so to move across towards vale, yeah canon worthy shit in coming.

But nah I was enrolled into a public school and found myself both relieved and confused, relieved because when I got there no body neither knew me or didn't give and flying shit that I was faunas and confused because no one gave a shit about me being a faunas.

I thought people were racist to faunas? Truly I did but this school threw off the loop, I expected to be hazed, ridiculed, bullied. Instead I found a bunch of nice kids that acted like kids, the teachers didn't give me shit about my grades which were pretty up there, thanks to me older mentality of course and pretty much I was what you would call an alright kid, no fights, no detentions, no shit given to anyone.

Basically I was an angel among angels

Which was really weird since I was never that good in school, like ever.

Anyway 5 years later um well I enrolled into signal academy, why?

Well there was plenty of reasons, mainly it was free for me since my mum was under the something something act of single parent bullshit that I wasn't bothered to remember or care considering I was going to signal and that's it.

Another reason was for obvious reasons, I wanted to become a hunter and get out of this damn city, I mean I like vale and all but unlike my last school it did have racists, they were around they just didn't appear around schools…that doesn't sound suggestive at all(#sarcasm)

I mean really they pretty verbal as well to point out I had a pair of ears on my head, really I didn't notice wow I may need glasses(#sarcasm)

Oh yeah I guess I forgot to mention about my faunas heritage, well I'm a wolf faunas….oh god I can here you all groan from here, ok ok ok fine fine fine I'm not a wolf faunas I'm a fox faunas…wow more groans thats awfully nice of you guys.

Well forgetting about you pricks that groaned, you may also be inclined into wondering why did I not take the time to well write out some stories from either marvel, DC or any anime that I found interesting and tried to make a profit with it on remnant?

I mean it would be a very smart move if the problem didn't rely on two things, I don't remember everything that happened any of the franchises and two I think I've stated this before but I'm not a professional writer so don't go expecting me to write of near perfect novelization of either those franchises.

So all in all its still up for debate whether I should publish or not, but I'm leaning towards the not unless something happens and I need the money, which is currently not needed and I still have no idea where my mum gets the damn money to do everything.

Honestly at this point I'm leaning towards being a government assassin or secret agent, either is fine and I really don't care as long as mum is happy.

Now brings up the next subject my father, I finally learned that his name was clay, clay broad-iron one of the political councilmen of vales council, he has a wife and three lovely children that are my half siblings.

Oh god I'm literally a bastard to a politician with more pull than barney from 'how I met your mother' but man on man think of the scandal this could cause, famous politician has a secret child?, by god the council would be deep in the media shit hole.

But thankfully for me and him, yeah unfortunately him, mum hasn't said a thing to anyone about this and who ever knew probably was never going to say, not when mums got that glare of hers, still though that makes me question, how did this affair start? Or was it an affair in the first place?

I don't know but I think I'll find out later in life

That is if mums feeling obliged to give me the answers I ever so seek.

So until then I'm just going to do my best and try not fuck everything up in process, I mean becoming a huntsman couldn't be that hard, can it?

3 years later

"ooooooooow" I let out a loud moan of pain as I felt my everything just plainly ache into place, does anybody remember stating out loud to the populace that being a huntsman isnt that hard?

Cause if they do tell them I was wrong, so very wrong, being a hunter is bullshit and by bullshit the process to be awesome _is_ bullshit.

I'm fucking 15 turning 16 in a couple months and the training has both been hard and bullshit, hard because its training its supposed to be hard 25 push ups, star jumps, pull ups, sit ups and a 10Km run, that was the 1st year.

I thought I joined school that trained huntsmen not a god damn boot camp, but then again I could understand why they would be hard on me this early on, they want to get rid of those kids that are only doing this because being a huntsman would be fun and thought it would be an easy process, hell two weeks in the class of 30 kids I was in shortened to 16 then we had to join to classes to form another 1 class.

It was kinda interesting to hear from the older years that the first was counted as a sort of test again it was to weed out the fakers from the hard workers, completely understandable cause legit half the kids that walked in acted like they were the shit, bet you half of them were told by their parents they could do anything and reluctantly agreed they'd send their own child to signal knowing fully well they were going to come crying back to mommy and daddy.

Now I'm not mocking those kids, I just at the time didn't think they had the correct mindset to really understand becoming a huntsman is not easy, I just didn't expect it to be such a shell shock to the system, but then again after the first year when the doubled the training regime I can see why they would need us to be training that much from the start, which begs me to wonder if I trained earlier maybe I wouldn't in the position that I was in now.

I mean this is my 3rd year and the school finally introduced combat training as well as doubling the PT (personal training) regime and before you ask yes there was normal classes, something that I was more or less accustomed to as much as I somewhat disliked it I at least got to learn more about this lovely planet I was living on, for example the grimm.

What they stood for and why we huntsmen 'hunt' them and it wasn't the bullshit of romanticized crap stories our parents tell us when we kids, no they were serious still didn't help that some people liked to think its still somewhat Romantic for someone to come to a village under attack and essentially save it because they can, really if they had any common sense I think the real reason why any huntsman or huntress would save the town was to stop a horde of grimm from moving from that village onto the next.

And being paid, but hey might as well snuff out the problem before it become and forest fire of cluster fuck proportions.

Anyway this leads onto what I was saying now combat class and 3 months into it I'm doing….ok?

"oh come on Hamish I told you I was going easy on you" I heard slightly teasing voice as I tilted my head down and frowned at the person before throwing up my left hand and giving them the bird

"screw off" I muttered before letting both my head and hand fall to the ground

"hmph I would love to but then I'd miss my favourite punching bag of a boyfriend" the teasing voice said while I groaned in annoyance

"for fucks sake Yang for the last damn time, we're not dating" I moaned out as I knew this wasn't going to be the last time I'm going to be saying this

Oh yeah forget to mention the one who kicked my ass to the curb is one Yang Xiao Long, badass blonde and punny girl(yes I just replaced F with a P for the sake of a pun, fuck off) and most importantly my 'bully'

Now I say 'bully' I mean this girl from day one of meeting me has decided to continuously tease the living shit out of me, why? I don't know and frankly at this point in time I couldn't give any more or less of a fuck about it.

"yeah yeah yeah, come on get up lets do this again but this time focus your eyes on my fists not my boobs" Yang said grabbing and pulling me up

"im not even looking at your boobs" I stated stepping back and rolling my shoulders as the girl in front of me smirked, her hair tied into a pony tail while sweet glazed her body and drenched her tight tight sports bra and short short-

*SLAP!*

"ow ok fine fine fine, I'm back" I said as I shook my head and stared at the smirking lilac eyed girl

"told you to stop staring" she said pulling up her MMA glove covered hands

"i only stared when you started mentioning staring at your boobs" I replied cracking my neck and pulling up my own MMA glove covered hands

"oh ho ho ho so you were staring, I'm flattered" Yang said with her teasing smirk while I narrowed my eyed at her

"shut up" I muttered as I threw the first punch, watching as it was blocked by Yang's wrist and quickly back away from her own jab as we went back into it

Yep 3 hours of PT, 2 hours of actual class and finally 1 hour of combat training and since combat training doesn't revolve around people just punching people it also revolves around people taking up different sorts of weapons, from swords to guns and anything else signal offered and currently I chose hand to hand, because I wanted a base to work off of before jumping into weapon training.

I was thinking of either pistols or rifles first and go from there.

"take this!" Yang roared throwing a high kick towards my head while I quickly ducked and threw a quick leg sweep to her grounded foot and sent her to the ground on her back

"haha take that Xiao Long!" I said with a large grin as I started to hop on one foot each watching as the girl that has kicked my ass so many times finally get kicked down yours truly, sigh this is a good wonder if mom's cooking cheeseburgers or not tonight.

"ha ha ha, you finally got me on the ground, now try and do that a couple more times and maybe you'll actually beat my score" Yang said sitting up before I gladly held my hand out and helped her up

"hey one victory is better than none" I stated pulling her up as she rolled her eyes and smirked at me

"yeah well-" Yang suddenly threw a quick upper cut to my abdomen and threw me onto the ground in pain

"-try again and who knows you might get on top of the action" Yang said as I knew this girl was smirking, I didn't need to open my eyes to see that.

"Cheap shot" I groaned out grabbing my stomach in pain

"yeah well think about this though as soon as this years done we get our aura unlocked and do you know what that means?" Yang asked her voice painfully giddy at the prospect of having her aura unlocked

"means you kick my ass twice as much as you want now" I half guessed as I rolled myself onto my hands and knees to slowly push myself back onto my feet

"yes, but that means when semblances come in who knows what people will get, hell I have a feeling our little get together's will turn into something more ahem steamy" she said as her voice was highly suggestive

"you've been reading ninjas of love again haven't you?" I stated more than asked giving Yang a blank look as the blonde's teasing smile never left her face

"maybe I have, maybe I haven't who knows" she said being as cryptic as a wheres wally book.

"i could just ask your sister" I said blankly watching in hidden amusement as yangs teasing smile dropped and formed one of gaping horror

"you wouldn't dare" she said her voice just barely a whisper as I couldn't help but grin widely as I gave my answer/reply

"is that a challenge?"

2 years later

In the middle of vale 2 weeks before beacons initiation

"ok Yang the fuck am I here for again?" I asked as I felt like I've asked this before but I'd like a bit more clarification before I go anywhere

"well I need back up-"

"really? And here I thought we were on a date" I sarcastically jabbed

"well it could be a date, you never know where the night might take us" Yang said with her large teasing grin on her face, something I had grown accustomed to over the ages of being near her.

"get on with it Yang" I stated with my eyes narrowed getting a lite giggle from the girl in question

"ok ok ok look I just need you to keep on my back, not my ass, my back got it?" Yang said her grin wide as ever

"one of these days Yang I'm going to question why I ever decided to be a huntsman in the first place" I said pulling my hand up and rubbing my temples as I was wondering why I was still here trying to become a huntsman

Oh yeah volume 4 and 5.

"good, now lets go then" Yang said as she dismounted her bike and left me to give and eye roll as she obviously moved her hips side to side

Try as I might I knew I couldn't just leave her to deal with this on her own, even if it is the yellow trailer and she can handle it she trusts me to have her back and goddamn it do I have it, not literally of course she maybe a tease but I'm still not touching it, no matter how much I was tempted to.

"argh great now I'm thinking about it, tsh lets get this over and done with" I muttered lowly while I got off my own bike slipping off my helmet and rummaging through my jacket as I pulled out my black framed and tinted sunglasses.

Yeah I know sunglasses at night so stupid, well sorry to be the bringer of doubts but I need to wear these, for medical reasons.

"hurry it up foxy!" I heard Yang yell me over as she was already standing on the stair case leading into the club

"yeah yeah yeah thought we were past that stupid nickname!?" I yell back walking across the deserted street while I fiddled with my black fingerless gloves.

"some things never change and they never will foxy come on!" Yang said walking up towards the entrance opening the door while I quickly caught up to her with a jog.

The both of us walked side by side into the club, I could just hear the thumbing of the music vibrate through the walls and I knew fully well this was going to give me a major ear ache if I didn't plug my fox ears

"im plugging my ears, so don't be surprised if I cant hear you" I stated to Yang as I pulled out my mp4 and specially designed blue headphones, that not only fit over my human ears but also blocked out the noise through my fox ears, yeah don't ask how mom said it just works and I shouldn't ask how, even if I was a tad curious, still a lovely Christmas gift though.

Hooking up my headphones via Greentooth(remnants version of Bluetooth) I quickly searched through my playlist found exactly what I was looking for, tujamo boom.

As the electric house music filled my ears I was instantly felt relief entire my ear canals as the music didn't have too much bass, but it was still loud enough for me to not hear the clubs own crappy music,

"sigh mutter better" I muttered as I looked over to Yang to she her giving me her usual teasing smirk

Rolling my eyes I just visually replied with flipping her off.

Its been nearly a month since we both graduated from signal with Yang and being just scoring above average on our exams and applied for beacon, a week later I got a call from Yang saying she got in while I told so did I.

Th both of us decided we needed to celebrate and by we I mean Yang dragged my ass out of room and threw me on the back of her bike, drove to a nearby club and proceeded to drink and dance the night away and I will admit that I did enjoy that night. Until I fell asleep and woke up top of a building shirtless and with a killer hangover.

Getting down wasn't a problem but the hangover made it a fucking whore to get down, but hey that was in the past and I'm a little focused on the now and considering my eyes landed on a certain club owner and gang leader.

As me and Yang stride through the dancing crowd my eyes darted from side to side slowly counted the henchmen that stood around, 20 maybe 25 I cant exactly focus since all of these people were dancing around me.

Shaking my head of the frustration I'll just give and say there's more than a few here.

The MP4 in hand I decided to press skip, the song quickly changed and I heard electro swing go through my ears my head slightly started to bob up an down to the nice ease of the beat while the base vibrated thumped through my ears my eyes moved towards Yang and I just looked at her.

I mean I was there for her training her, her experiences as teenage girl growing up I'm kinda lucky really that she kinda involved me into her life and her process of growing form this teasing little preteen into this bombshell of beautiful girl, you know now that I think about it if she didn't constantly tease me whenever she wanted and took me serious I think I could actually get into a relationship with her…on second thought the seriousness of the relationship would probably end 10 minutes later with her pulling a prank on my ass and the teasing oh god it would increase tenfold.

Yeah no getting into a relationship with Yang Xiao Long is a no no in my book.

Then there's her father who's a bit protective of his daughters, her uncle that is…..drunk most of the time and I don't really know how he'd react, then again he'd most likely just tell me to treat her right and watch it, shes got mommy issues which would lead me to saying don't worry I got dad issues, that should balance it out between us.

Yeah no I'm not going any further with this girl so god help me.

We finally made it up to the bar while junior was finally on his own, alright lets do this shit

Walking up to the bar Yang and me sat down as she ordered two of her favourite drink one for me and one for her of course and considering our age that caught juniors eyes which in turn made Yang very glad and me semi curious on whats going to happen next.

Cause knowing Yang she'll most likely be nice at first and then go with the sir approach

While my thoughts were lined up with imaging the approach the bartender finally handed our drinks over as Yang had yet again ordered the little umbrellas…you know if wasn't for the fact I know shes 17 id ask if she was 12 or something.

Grabbing the glass by the stem I slowly pulled it up to my mouth as I lightly sipped the drink, now I'm not girly drink kinda guy more of a whiskey kinda guy but I wouldnt mind drinking these from time to time

*tap tap tap*

Feeling the tapping on my headphones I moved my head away and turned frowning as a henchman pointed to his ears, obviously not liking I'm listening to my headphones and not the shitty clubs music, oh joy one of this characters.

With a roll of my eyes I grabbed and pulled the guy down to my head level by his tie, placed my glass down and pulled my arm back pumping it as a two pairs of blades popped from under my jackets sleeves just in front of the henchmens face, watching his face pale and freeze I let go of his tie and pushed him back as she stumbled onto the floor ass first before spinning around and running away into the large mob of henchmen that stood there staring while they all held an hatchet in their gloved hands

Oh we finally doing this? Finally.

Spinning around in my seat I pumped my arm again as the blades popped back under my jackets sleeves.

"this should be good" I said out loud before pulling my head phones off and ignored the instant earache from the bass of the clubs speakers and turned to Yang as she was casually talking to junior.

"oi Yang" I called out as she looked over to me and I gestured to the mob of thugs

"thug central must have got our call and sent us their punching bag special" I lightly jabbed as she had a large grin on her face

"wow junior this is allot of men, are possibly compensating for something?" Yang questioned as she turned to junior while I leaned back to see his fairly annoyed face stare at Yang

"look here blondie either you and your friend leave or there will be trouble" junior said as his head turned towards me as I gave me a slight smirk, yeah trouble sure.

"your right junior how about as an apology I give you a kiss?" Yang said as she sounded soooooo innocent

Oh boy, I quickly pulled up my MP4 and quickly started to scroll along until I found the right song and slowly pulled my headphones back over my ears and pressed play

 **Play bring it on by zardonic**

"bring it on" I stated out loud before throwing myself off my seat charging right towards the mob as they stared at me with wide open eyes before I jumped up pulling my legs up in the process and I dropped kick one of them and knocked down a majority of them down as I hit the ground on my back.

Seeing how this was going to go down the thugs quickly sprinted towards me before I pulled my legs up and twisted my body around in the process and started to kick my legs around hitting a couple charging thugs away before I pulled my hands up and pushed off the ground hand springing myself back onto my feet and held my hands ready for the onslaught as my eyes darted across the mob and time seemed to slow down for me.

O allot, yep allot just as I thought.

Feeling time go back to normal, my eyes moved to the first thug that came running at me his hatchet over head while his face looking absolutely ridiculous it was as if he was doing some sort of battle cry. Yeah don't think so side stepping out of the way of the guy while he swung downwards, before grabbing onto his head and proceeded to push him up off the ground and slam him into the waxed floor.

"next" I called out looking up before quickly rolling backwards dodging a kick, much better, getting back up i pumped arms as two lots of blades slid out from my sleeves.

"lets dance you pricks" I said before I jumped into the air and and when I came down I stabbed my right pair of claws into ground in front of the henchmen as explosion went off slightly blinding me for a couple seconds but when my vision cleared I was amused to see the henchmen were flown everywhere, but soon the amusement turned into annoyance when I looked at my arm and saw half of my sleeve was torn up just below the elbow as it showed off my blue gauntlet with a pair of double barrels in the middle near the fist as my two blades were on either side.

Oh come on! I liked this damn jacket too!

"argh should have rolled my sleeves" I mildly complained to myself, yeah funny thing about clothes not getting damaged thing in the show, its bullshit clothes still get ripped and thoroughly destroyed trust me I know.

"third jacket this month" I groaned dislodging my claws from the floor and rolled up my left sleeve, the damn jacket was still salvageable but moms going to ask questions.

Cracking my neck I turned to the henchmen that were running towards me, good more of them just what I needed more dipshits looking to annoy me. Pumping my arms I disengaged my claws and the barrels retracted backwards into the gauntlets and decided I was going to play this somewhat fair and by fair I mean, man to man fist to face.

Sprinting forwards I spun around pulling up my right leg up, I kicked up one henchman in the head before pulling my foot back slamming my heel into another henchman before planting my foot down and pulling my left up arm and blocked a hatchet, quickly twisting my arm around I grabbed the thugs blazer and pulled him towards me then threw him into another charging thug, man this is getting a little out of hand.

Jab to the throat, push to the side, grab arm upper cut to the jaw, duck right hook left hook, kick to the nuts, throw into another henchman repeat

You know I could really go for a cheeseburger right about now.

*BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!*

Hearing the explosions go off to my side I pulled my headphones off turning around to see junior with a rocket launcher over his shoulder as he had a large grin on his face, time seemed to slow down as I through myself into a full on sprint down as my feet moved over to the railing, planting a foot on top before pushing off and activating my claws I aim them behind me pumping my arms as both barrels exploded, Time seemed to go back to normal as I flew over the dance floor as juniors face turned from smug to fear as he looked up.

"sup mother fucker!" I yelled holding my right arm up I stabbed into the ground as another explosion went off in front of me and behind while my eyes blinded again, when my vision cleared I just heard another bang behind as came flying over my shoulder her hair flaming gold as she threw a fist and pumped slug of dust into juniors body sending him flying towards the entrance leaving me to watch while Yang landed on the ground with crouch.

 **End song**

Time seemed to slow down again as she slowly pushed herself up straight as her flaming golden locks sway as her head slowly turned and I saw her bright red eyes glowed as they bore into my own soul.

Then time seemed to pick back up and I roll my eyes at my bullshit semblance.

"you done PMSing?" I asked dislodging my claws from the floor and disengaged the blades

Yang took a deep breath in before closing her eyes, the flames quickly died down and when she opened her eyes they were back to being her usual lilac.

"phew we really wrecked this place up" Yang said as I looked around and saw the destruction of the place and oh boy Yang wasn't kidding, we fucked this place up worse than last weeks block party rave, long story short we got wasted and I will not say anything more cause I don't exactly remember that party as much as I want to, but I'm pretty sure I saw a drunk midget try to ride a full size unicycle.

"i think we should bolt" I stated as I turned to Yang before we both silently sprinted back towards the entrance and back out into the cold streets of vale as we both jumped over the unconscious body of junior and ran to our bikes

"yang, Hamish!" hearing the voice me and Yang stopped mid step turned to our right and saw Ruby rose, the red reaper, the girl with the badass scythe, the devour of cookies standing there, looking at us with confusion

"what are you guys doing here?" Ruby asked

Me and Yang quietly looked at each other before we turned to Ruby

"thats a…..long story" Yang said

Yeah she wasn't kidding either

Man what a damn night too

 **Chapter 1 end**

* * *

 **annnnnnnnnnnnnnnd done yep this was pretty fun to write if im being honest and because of that i may rewrite a couple of stories ive posted, who knows?**

 **but other than i hoped you enjoyed this one cause in this one theres an actual plot line with actual character development, im not just throwing in random crap in and hoping its going to work and finally it feels nice to start a good story like this, really it does.**

 **hope you enjoyed**

 **and before you go dont forget to leave a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **LATERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

****yooooooo hows it going, sorry for taking so long but here we are again, sorry it took long to come up with this chapter I've been very busy with all this stuff****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 2 a family like no other****

*take dooooooown-SLAM!*

"shut up" I groaned out as I slammed my fist on top of my alarm clock before dragging my hand back over to my face rubbing my temples as last nights events played back in my mind.

"i am making an executive decision saying no more going out with Yang at night" I moaned before I slowly sat up and stretched

If you couldn't tell I was in my room located upstairs in a two story home my mother owns, my room was pretty average sized and was filled with what would be counted as boys things, posters of bands, games and other things, a small TV sat nearby on my drawers with a game system sitting nearby as well was a small stand holding cherry red epiphone SG with an amp sitting nearby, a desk near the window as it had my laptop and my drawing supplies, yeah that's right I like to draw.

Back in my old world I had a slight talent for drawing and well I kinda brought that talent over here.

Getting up from my bed I quietly walked over to my discarded shirt I had taken off and thrown casually and slipped it back on before grabbing and slipping on a pair of thin black framed glasses off my night stand.

After meeting Ruby me and Yang quickly decided tonight was an utter bust and drove back to my place, now that may bring up some suggestive things but I assure you I never let that girl anywhere near my room, no matter how much she enjoyed teasing that fact and even if it was in front of her sister.

*knock knock knock!*

"urgh who is it this time?" I groaned in annoyance as I knew fully well who it was

*knock knock knock!*

"yeah yeah yeah I'm coming I'm coming" I said opening my door as well look at who it is Yang!

"morning handsome" she said her teasing smile ever so present on her face while I rubbed my eyes

"yang, why do you always take the chance to sleep over at my place?" I questioned motioning to her being in my home in general

"because unlike our home you have someone that can actually cook pancakes and I'm not talking about your mom either" Yang said winking at me

Oh brother, rolling my eyes I just gestured for her to move and quietly made our way down stairs into the kitchen.

"morning Hamish!" I heard Ruby call out from the middle of the kitchen's dining table, her face kind stuffed with bacon and eggs while she gave me a small wave

"morning red" I said walking over and sitting down in front of a plate of bacon and eggs

"your mom said she had to go out early something about meeting with someone soooo we got the entire house to ourselves today, mmmmmmm I can think of a couple things we can do-"

"no twister/no twister" me and Ruby said at the time giving the blonde girl a blank look

"oh come on, you guys are no fun!" Yang whined as I face palmed

"yang the last we played twister you made me wear nothing but spats and a sports bra" Ruby stated blandly as I nodded, I mean I-you know what I'm not even going to finish that thought thank you very much.

"hey I was wearing it first and it was only fair if you did so too" Yang argued back while I shook my head

"thats no the point half way into the game your dad and my mum came back over to see all of us topple over with me on the bottom and the both of you on top, I nearly died of suffixation and your dads flaming fists of fury" I stated remembering that really did happen, 5 blocks, it took him 5 blocks for the man to finally calm down and stop chasing me.

The next 2 months were spent with Yang giving me teasing remarks, a blushing Ruby and over protective father watching me like a hawk in school, yeah didn't help he was a teacher in signal either and not any teacher but our hand to hand teacher.

Yeah I came home with some big bruises for a while.

"oh fine geez it wasn't that bad, your mom didn't seem to mind all that much" Yang said with her smirk back to its fullness

"no shit, mums been on my ass saying that I was such a sly dog and now I'm constantly finding a box of condoms on my bed, a box of chocolates and a note saying 'go get her son' and signed off with XOXO" I stated shaking my head as the thought of my mum wanting me to get laid is something I really don't need.

"ooooooh that's sweet dad just places a box of shotgun shells and a marker with a note saying 'insert boys name on slug' isn't that sweet?" Yang said as I for some reason cant find myself to not believing her, Tai's very serious when it came to his girls

"yeah he did the same thing for me but with 50 cal. Rounds instead" Ruby said as I stared at her blankly also believing this to be true

"our parents are fucking weird" I finally stated out loud as everyone at the table including me nodded to that statement

"so whats the plan for today then?" Yang asked as we tucked in and started to eat our individual meals

"i'm going to sit here and do nothing but play video games, maybe draw a little you know nothing active and conflict inducing" I stated blankly

"what oh come on that's boring" Yang said her tone telling me she wanted to do something to get the blood pumping

"i'm with Hamish here I just want to laze around and read comics, so I'm taking the next ferry back to patch" Ruby said her tone lighter and more optimistic

"oh come on sis that's boring, how about the 3 us just get together and-"

"denied/denied" me and Ruby said at the same time

"you know if I didn't know any better I'd think you two are brother and sister" Yang said pouting at us while I rolled my eyes

"yeah and if that was true then all those times you 'tried', and I'm saying tried ironically here, to get your sister involved in your very suggestive practices with me, honestly I've watched enough mistral anime and read enough manga that I can officially state that I'm not going to be playing your set up games, also rule 1 of any harem protags, don't fuck your sister" I said watching as Yang grin was wide as ever

"yeah but you two aren't even related soooooo-"

"underage/underage" me and Ruby said blankly watching as Yang flopped around with her teasing

"aha! But your turning 16 and that's in the next 10 months and by law your of age so that means its only a while before you feel the real urge that only us woman can feel when we hit that age" Yang said boasting as her grin was wide as ever.

"yang first off I'd like to state that just because I'm turning 16 doesnt mean I'm going to jump my friend here and second unlike you I don't need to get rid of the urge" Ruby replied as silence just plopped in

I-what-I just-THE FUCK!?

"um I uh should I be here for this conversation?" I asked Yang as she stared at her at her sister with mouth agape and her eyes wide

"ruby, where did you-"

"ninjas of love" Ruby said jumping before Yang lost herself to her hysterics

And suddenly the apple doesn't fall from the tree

"i fucking told you to get rid of the damn books" I said blankly towards Yang as her head turned to me

"hey I did!" Yang yelled as I gave her a blank stare watching as Yang confident demeanor drop

"ok maybe I didn't, but you gotta understand its got some good plot" Yang defended while I rolled my eyes

"i know that Yang fuck do I know it, its basically smut with plot" I said loudly

"it is not/it is not!" the sisters suddenly yelled at me their faces turning red before they realized what they said

"and there's my point proven correctly" I said finally finishing my breakfast and quickly stood up taking my plate and placing it in the sink.

Silence once again graced the kitchen as the sister duo silently ate their meals in peace, sigh good just what I want peace and-

*SLAM!*

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I yelled dropping my plate before I spun around towards the backdoor as it was slammed open and someone walked in and-oh its Qrow

"mornin" he grumbled as the sisters quickly brightened up to the addition of their uncle who barraged into my house

"uncle Qrow/uncle Qrow!" the sisters yelled with smiles as the man lazily waved to his nieces

I guess I forgot about him, ah boy here we go

"hey champ, wheres you mom?" Qrow asked as I rolled my eyes at him

"apparently shes off to a meeting or something" I said recalling to what Ruby said before going back to my dishes

"well damn and here I was going to give her a good morning kiss" Qrow said as his tone told me he was smirking

"yeah well too bad, pretty sure that plate over there is for you so sit down and eat" I said gesturing the other plate that was untouched.

I guess I should really explain why Qrow Branwen's here, well what better way than to state on the record hes dating my mum, yeah Qrow Branwen badass as all can be is dating my mum and I would all excited for it if it wasn't for the fact his niece is somewhat my best friend(its either that or conform to her ways and actually date her) and because of an incident that lead me to never look at him the same again.

It was like 3 weeks into their dating I was 16 at the time and was sitting at my desk just doing some random doodling that turned into a small project like most of my projects, and it was pretty dark out and the lights were out and considering I was a faunas I could see in the dark, but this night I heard my window open front of me and I looked up to see a dark figure of one Qrow Branwen completely naked and with an erection.

And my response as follows

"WHAT THE FUCK-WHY ARE YOU CLIMBING THROUGH MY WINDOW NAKED!" I roared at Qrow, his eyes widen and grip wasn't stable and quickly found himself falling backwards of the second story of my house as he hit the ground with a thud

That night the image of that man naked and slipping into my room haunted me, thank god for whiskey for getting through the next 4 months of trauma, I mean I don't want see another mans dong for the next 5 years or ever, hell it even ruing porn for me, FUCKING PORN MAN!

Sighing to myself I shook my head of those thoughts and memories I finished the dishes and started drying

"so what happened last night for you two to sleep over here?" Qrow asked curiosity on his mind considering he practically lived here long enough to say that seeing his nieces here in the morning was not a usual occurring thing

"last night me and Hamish went out to get some info and well long story short we left in a hurry" Yang said her statement true as ever

"ok but whats the squirt here for?" Qrow asked his mouth full of what ever he was eating

"i ran into them last night after I missed the ferry back to patch, so I thought I'd walk over to here and well ran into them" Ruby explained as her story was also true

"well ok then, you call your dad about the little sleep over?" Qrow asked as his answer was silence

"i knew we forgot something last night" I stated towards Yang

*SLAM!*

"yang Ruby you better be here or your so totally grounded!" a voice yelled as the front door was promptly kicked in and most likely broken

"oh come on I just fixed the damn door! And you have a damn key Tai, use it you dumb ass!" I yelled from the kitchen as I did just fix the damn door from last times incident with Tai kicking it down, neither mum or were very happy and Qrow just shook his head at his long time best friend.

"hi dad!" Ruby yelled as the blonde haired man stomped his way into the kitchen his frown big and bad as he stared down at his youngest

"where were you two last night I thought I told you two to call me when you weren't coming home" Tai growled out as his Burnie burns voice growled out, man I miss red vs blue and achievement hunter, rooster teeth man I miss all the shit I used to watch back in my old world.

Shaking my head of those thoughts I turned towards the door seeing as my drying of the dishes and putting them away was done I walked over to access the damage and what do you know the door was broken from the hinges again

"damn it Tai you owe me a new door and door frame!" I yelled out to the blonde haired asshole of a teacher before shaking my head and walked over to the nearby house phone and call the repair man

"you are paying for this!" I yelled as the man in question poked his head out and frowned at me

"well if you called I wouldn't have to kick the door down" Tai argued

"you have a fucking key, use it and maybe you wouldn't have to kick it down, or better yet if you were smart you could walked in through the damn back door like Qrow!" I argued back as tai was clearly in the wrong but he looked ready to defend himself but was stopped when I heard a pair of footsteps hit the porch

"who destroyed my door!?" I roar came as I knew fully well who it was

"tai did it again, also morning mum" I said turning away from the man in question and gave a quick look towards my mother in question as I saw her walk

My mum stood about 5'11, had long brown hair with pink highlights, her face still young as her eyes were covered by a pair of brown tinted aviators that hid her blue glowing eyes, now as I said before my mom is a 10 so her body was quite well you get the picture, she wore a brown short jacket that reached just above her abdomen, under that she wore a white t shirt that hugged her chest very well, she wore a pair of blue skinny jeans held up by brown belt and tucked into a pair of black high heeled boots.

And with the way her facial expression looked she was pissed

"i tell you every time Tai, you have a damn key so use it" she said pulling her glasses down as she glared at the man that caused him to go stiff as a board.

"well I um-"

"save it, I had a feeling you were going to be coming over so sit down, eat and get your wallet out your paying for my door whether you don't want to or not" she said as her voice was angry and stern before she turned and gave me a smile.

"morning honey how was your sleep?" she asked as I gave her a small smile

"it was alright a little bit sore but I'm alright" I said as it was very true, thank you aura

"good good good, well come on I've got some news, some good some great and some bad" she said with a grin

Ok this is different

After making the call for the the handy man to come over I quickly walked into the kitchen as we all sat around the table and waited for these so called news

"ok first off I'd like to officially state that this news is important, so starting off the bad news Hamish I have finally gotten in touch with your father" mum said as her smile never left her face while I stared at her in confusion

"wait hold on you got in touch with him?" I asked in shock and confusion

"yes I did, I met with him this morning" mum said gesturing to the cup in hand

"hold on, sorry but who's Hamish's father?" Tai asked as I looked over and saw the confused faces on everyone's face, oh yeah we haven't told them yet, not even Qrow.

"oh you might know his name rhymes with hay cord-ryan" mom said as the girl stared in confusion while Tai's and Qrow's eyes widened

"hold on you mean to tell me hes councilmen clay broad-iron's son!?" Tai yelled his expression shocked and horrified

"wait you mean the same guy who's been throwing huntsman after huntsman into the field is his dad?" Qrow said pointing to me.

"the same guy who already has 3 kids about the same age as our kids?" Tai said looking more concerned than shocked now.

"the one in the same, but that's not the point I've talked to him and he wants to meet you" mum said looking at me as my mind went blank

"h-he wants to meet me?" I asked somewhat surprised by the notion

"yep today he wants to meet you at this address tomorrow at 12 for lunch" mum said placing a note on the table for me

"ok now that's out the way on to the good news, I'm officially pregnant!" she exclaimed as time suddenly slowed down

My mums what?

Time quickly resumed as I shook my head and turned to an even more shocked looking Qrow, his eyes dilated his body stiff as a board as if a memory or something played back in his mind.

"well uh um congratulations" I heard tai said but I ignored him and continued to just stare at Qrow

"wow thats great!" I heard ruby exclaim as she sounded happy

"um Hamish are you alright there?" I heard Yang asked me before I just, I just couldn't-OF FUCK IT!

*SLAM!*

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I roared slamming my fist on the table before jumping off my seat and lunged over the table tackling Qrow to the ground as he finally woke up from his stunned expression before I threw a fist to his face and then and then another and another until I pried off the not closely beaten man.

"LET ME AT HIM, LET ME AT HIM, LET ME AT HIM!" I roared as I pulled and pushed against the one who was restraining me as all I could see was red, mother fucker got my mum pregnant and their not even fucking married!

I wouldn't mind this if they were teenagers but these are grown ass adults who should have learned to fucking wrap it up and take the damn fucking pill!

"oh boy how Omph strong are you!?" I heard Tai yell but ignored him as I continued to fight against him

I had an idiot to pummel god damn it let me go!

Linebreak

After 2 hours I had finally calmed down enough to finally sit in the living room couch as leaned back and stared at the ceiling while Yang and Ruby sat on either side of me

"well…that was a thing" I heard Yang awkwardly point out as I sighed

"yeah um, well what do you think their talking about now?" Ruby asked most likely gesturing to the three adults that were now talking in the backyard seeing as mum knew I was going to be calmer when I'm not around the person that did that to her.

"either discussing about what they are going to do now oooooor probably wondering how hard you hit cause you gave our uncle the badass of badasses a black eye" Yang said nudging my arm as I silently sat there and just stared at the ceiling blankly.

"sigh look Hamish you cant blame him for doing this, hell everyone makes mistakes" Yang said as I let out a breath

"yang when that child is born, that's all its going to be to me a mistake and I don't want to see it like that" I said tilting my head down and stared at the blonde girl seriously

"well don't then, that's just as baby boy girl or whatever, so don't think of it as just a mistake" Ruby said optimistically as that just left me to stare at the floor.

First my 'dad' wants to meet me and now my mums pregnant and that was just the good and bad news, then there was the great news, argh just thinking of the great news makes me frown in distaste, cause if being pregnant is good news then the great news is probably going to give me a mind fuck beyond mind fucks.

"well I hope you've finally calmed down now" I heard my mum say, I didn't even bother to look up as I knew she was giving me a disappointed look.

"you really gave Qrow a hard beating, hes somewhat impressed you gave him a black eye, despite the reasoning behind it he doesn't blame you for losing it, hell he even told me he did the exact same thing to Tai when he found he got his sister pregnant with Yang" mum said as I knew that was somewhat of joke, most likely trying to make me feel better.

"really?" Yang asked most likely interested in how exactly it went down

"you two can ask your uncle and father right now, I need to speak with my son alone for a minute or so" mum said as the girls quietly stared at me before they quietly moved out to the back as I heard the backdoor open and close finally leaving me and mum by ourselves.

"i'm sorry for not telling you sooner honey" mum said as I finally looked up as I saw she took her sunglasses off showing her glowing blue eyes to me

"i was going to tell you sooner but I couldn't find the time and Yang was constantly pulling you along and…I'm sorry" mum said as she walked over and right next to me.

"i-I hope I didn't hurt you honey I really don't" she said as I felt her grab me by my shoulders and leaned her head on my shoulder

"i-I just…" I tried to explain verbally but I just couldn't, it was hard you know the person you thought you could tell everything to and just suddenly throw a bombshell out of nowhere really just hit me hard.

"im sorry for attacking Qrow mum" I finally said as I felt her pull her self closer

"thats fine honey and hey I still haven't told you the great news yet" mum said as her voice sounded more positive, oh boy better be ready for this one

"i finally decided to tell the world my secret" she said as I blinked in confusion, what secret?

"here, read this" mum said as she rummaged through her pockets before she held out a leaflet

"now this is the basic prototype but the real thing will be placed out later" mum said as I took the leaflet and read it

"for the first time ever, the author of the best romance novels, ninjas of love, is going to do a book signing at-hold on your-" my mouth suddenly went dry as I slowly turned towards my mothers happy face as everything suddenly started to make sense

How she was paid, why she moved to vale, why Qrow did that thing and…oh my god my mother corrupted Yang and Ruby and any little girl ever!

"well honey isnt this great news?" mum said as my mind I just-

"hamish? Are you alright?" I heard before I finally saw black and then nothing.

MY MOTHER WROTE SMUT WITH PLOT!

Linebreak

The next day

I silently stared at my meal as yesterdays events just put allot on my mind and I just barely managed to have a shower before I finally came down and eat breakfast with my mum, turned out Qrow was pulled out for a quick mission as it just left me and mum here by ourselves

"you nervous?" mum asked as I looked up from my breakfast and shrugged

"you could say that" I said as I looked at my terms of dress, light blue dress shirt, maroon tie, black jeans, black motorcycle jacket and my glasses, yeah I'm ready alright

"remember your dad is…well to put into prospective your father is a busy man, but when I told him about you he was adamant in meeting you at first" mum said as I looked at her as I saw that familiar smirk on her face telling me she probably made him change his mind.

"so you forced him to meet me?" I asked, a small amused smile graced my face at the thought of him being forced to do this

"well on the record it was either meet you or I give a very detailed tip and a copy of your birth certificate to a very lovely local and famous media station, but off the record I blackmailed him into meeting you" mum said

"ahahahahahah have I ever told you I love you mum?" I said as she smirked at me

"so I've been told, anyway you have some time so are you going to go early?" mum asked as I nodded

"yeah after breakfast I'll head over as this place basically on the other side of vale so it will take a while for me to get over there" I said quickly finishing my breakfast I quickly placed my plate in the sink as mum gave me a goodbye and I grabbed my shoes, helmet and keys before I left through the front door and made my way to the outside car port as there sat my bike.

Pulling my glasses off and placing them into my jackets pockets I zipped up my jacket and pulled out my fingerless gloves and slipped them on.

My bike was similar to Yang's in shape, form and engine wise as both bikes had a 350cc 4 stroke engine but had two obvious differences between the two, while yangs was yellow with a two tone orange gloss my bike was painted in dark blue two toned black gloss. The second difference was the naming of said bikes, hers was bumblebee and mine was well Raiden, based off the most badass cyborg ninja ever.

Getting on I kicked the starter and was pleasantly greeted with an instant start, I placing my helmet on my head I kicked the stand off and grabbed onto to my handle bars and took a deep breath, sliding my helmets visor down I slowly drove off down the street.

It was time to meet my dad.

Linebreak

?pov

It was 11:50 or so I've checked 10 times or so, oum damn that woman I shouldn't have done this but If I didn't then my face would have been plastered on every damn billboard and social media of my affair with my wife, my sweet sweet wife, oh oum I was glad she forgave me but still held a slight grudge over me for while until the twins were born.

Now that I thought about what about my other children, how would they react to this…boy if hes a boy, how old was he again? 15 16 17, great now I'm just calling out numbers in my head, ok but focusing on the important bit how will the kids react to this?

Thoughts plagued me of my children's reactions, Jade would most likely lose her shit and call out that this is a lie and stat that this boy isn't my legitimate child, lavender my lovely sweet daughter would probably cry and think less of me for cheating on her mother for some hussy with big tits and ass…then again she did have those qualities, but that's not the point she'd want nothing to do with me, my youngest though how would he react? Probably be ecstatic that he now has a brother and not just sisters, he'd be the more optimistic of them all.

Sigh damn it, you really fucked it up this time clay.

The location of this little meeting was located in a fairly desolate neighborhood in a old bakery I used to come to when I was a kid, best pies ever I take my kids here secretly from time to time when ever I picked them up from school.

Heh school, you know I expected allot things from my kids, I expected they would want to be doctors, lawyers hell even teachers, but they all wanted to become elgh huntsmen.

It appears my children have fallen for the grandeur and romantics of being huntsmen.

The first day of school I asked my kids how was it and their answer was unanimous, they wanted to grow and become hunters.

I felt my heard clench as that was beginning of the horribleness of their concerning elgh training but anything for my kids, even if its watching in silent concern as they trained to become the one thing I disliked so much, now I don't have a personal vendetta.

I just hate how arrogant those pricks can get, makes me so mad to watch as they go day by day saying that being a huntsman or huntress is amazing, but I know better its not as cracked up as they say.

But forgetting that I had to focus, here I was sitting outside the bakery in a semi cover fashion as I wore my light brown high collar dust and fedora over my white dress shirt, brown pants and finally a pair of black loafers, for comfortable reasons.

Checking my watch again I saw it was now 11:56, 4 more minutes before I finally be graced in meeting my son.

I hope to oum he isn't pro-white fang, seriously I understand the cause but for fucks sake don't try and force equality on everyone geez

*VROOOOOM!*

hearing a loud roar of an engine I couldn't help but freeze as I hoped I didn't jinx myself and just called a white fang death squad on my ass

Listening to the engine I watched as bike slowly drove by and parked itself across the street, the rider seemed to stare over towards me as he switch off the engine and kicked the stand.

Oh my oum is he who I think he is?

As the rider dismounted he didn't even bother to remove his helmet as he casually walked across the street, by oum hes got to be at least 6'3 I'm 6'4 so I should know, his body looked somewhat fit but his clothes didn't tell me much about his body type but at least he was fit that's for sure.

The rider then stopped two metres in front of me and slowly took his helmet off showing his young looking face, short brown curly hair and his brown fox ears, something that reminded me of her, but when he opened his eyes I felt my body go stiff as the boys eyes, they just like hers by oum he really is her son those eyes those accursed eyes.

Those Glowing blue eyes.

 ** **Chapter 2 end****

* * *

 ** **annnnd done sorry about the cliff hanger but it was bound to happen anyway.****

 **I hope you enjoyed this one and before you forget don't forget to leave a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **LATERS!**


	3. Chapter 3

****heeeeeeeeeeeeeey guys been a while sorry its taken me allot longer to post this but hey ive been in the middle of a big project, a writing project with some friends and hopefully we'll be posting it later in the year.  
****

 ** **so yeah look forward to that.****

 ** **other than that nothing I can say but I hope you enjoy this one cause its longer than the last one****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 3 dad issues****

1st pov

"sorry for taking so long, damn traffics been a bitch, would have gotten here 30 minutes ago" I quickly said as I stared at the man, the seed bearer, my dad

Said man looked about to quite tall as his entire body was covered in a large high collar duster coat and his face mainly shadowed out by an old looking fedora, so this is him, I expected a more well lavish dressed man like he usually is in the media but this was quite the change

"t-thats perfectly fine, um sorry your mother didn't exactly tell me everything about you, she said it be more interesting if the only thing I did know about you is that you like pie" the man said as I noticed how nervous he was.

"well your not wrong there I could go for a mince and cheese" I said with a small smile before I slipped my helmet under my arm and unzipped my jacket so I could pull out my glasses

"mince and cheese is your favourite?" he asked sounding surprised

"well yeah, nothing can beat a mince and cheese and can of lemonade" I said with a smirk and I wasn't wrong either.

"huh thats a surprise, well how about we head inside, this place has to my ever knowing knowledge has the best pies in vale" the guy said as I was somewhat surprised

"you sure about that?" I asked with a small smirk on my face

"yep, come on" the guy said as he stood up from his seat as he huffed and patted himself down before gesturing for me to follow him inside

3 minutes later we both sat outside and silently ate our pies

It was somewhat an awkward silence that I didn't know how to break and I had a feeling it wasn't going to last that long

"so ahem, how about names you obviously know but I don't really know yours per-say" Clay said as I looked up at me and blinked

"oh I guess that makes sense I'm uh Hamish, Hamish vulpine" I said while Clay's eyes widen under his fedora

"Hamish, that doesn't sound like a colour that I know of" Clay mused as I nodded

"yeah mum doesn't exactly believe in the colour rule and its kinda of ironic if I think about it" I said with a smirk as I remembered what my name mean in Irish

"oh whys that?" Clay asked intrigued about it

"my name means he who removes, kind of ironic as it pretty much said that I'm not really defined by just a colour like everyone else" I explained seeing clay ponder

"thats awfully wise for a young man like yourself" Clay said as I couldn't help but chuckle

"yeah it is, its especially surprising when its coming from a 17 year old about to join beacon" I said with a grin and watched as Clay's demeanor change suddenly

"beacon? You want to become a huntsman?" he asked his voice sounding unsure as I sighed

"yeah I do….it might sound naive but I think I could make a difference" I said leaning back in my chair

"you think you can make a difference? By throwing your life away like an idiot?" I heard, my eyes looked at Clay and I saw his face turned into angry one, oh boy here we go.

"do you know the exact pay of a huntsman is not even tallied? They go to village to village extorting their licenses as they get paid for doing nothing as villages hope for protection and when the grimm finally attack where are they? Drunk and passed out that's what they are, so you wanna be like that? Be some wash out of a person?" Clay angrily argued as I gave him a blank stare

"uuuuuh not really" I said casually with a shrug as I made It look like I was being ignorant, but I knew what he was talking about

Some huntsmen were caught and arrested for extorting money from villages expecting protection but well when the grimm arrived the huntsmen mysteriously disappeared.

"tsh this was stupid" Clay said as he stood up

"forget this ever happened and tell your mother to go ahead and blackmail me, it wont change anything" Clay said as I stared at him in confusion

"What? Hold on stop stop stop how does me becoming a huntsman turn into you outright leaving me high and dry?" I asked as he shook his head

"you wouldn't understand, but here's some life advice from father to son, quit while your ahead" he said as I froze hearing those words

Father to son?

Is he serious? He didn't even know I existed until yesterday and suddenly he act likes my dad? Oh I don't think so!

"so your just going to up and leave and act like I never existed?" I asked my eyes closed as I took a long deep calming breath

"isnt this what your mother wanted? Just for us to meet once and thats it" he said his tone cold so cold that I couldn't help but to chuckle

"whats so funny?" he asked as I couldn't help it, what he just said was just so….naive

"you thought this was going to be a one off thing? Thats whats so funny, I don't think you understand why my mother decided to set up this meeting" I said as I looked up and stared at him seriously

"she wanted me to come here and get some closure, to get to know the man who is the reason why I'm living, but here you are selfishly leaving just like those so called huntsman you just mentioned" my eyes stared up at him as I slowly took my glasses off

"coward, is what I would call a man who cant own up to his son" I said slowly standing up as I slipped my glasses into my jackets pockets

"well lets get this straight you are not my son, your just some mistake I had with a stupid slut that-gurk" my hand shot up wrapping around his neck

"now you listen here, you can insult me, you can hurt me, you can insult me, you can degrade me, but I swear to oum up above if you so much as fucking insult my mother and degrade her into some kind of two bit hooker, I will gladly go to court and sue for child payments you have never for the lack of paid for, you insignificant piece of fucking trash and don't you even think I'm just doing this because I'm a faunas either" I said before throwing pushing him off and watched as he hit the ground as he stared up at me with wide eyes

At that point I couldn't help but hold back the small tears that rolled down my cheeks and quietly pulled a piece of paper and smacked it onto the table as he flinched.

"heres my number, call me when you finally got the fucking balls to talk to me like a decent person and not just some mistake" I said before grabbing my helmet and stomped off towards my bike not caring if he stared.

10 minutes later I was riding down the highway when I finally verbally lost

"SON OF A FUCKING-WHO THE FUCK DID HE THINK HE WAS ACTING LIKE? MY DAD. FUCK HIM AND FUCK EVERYTHING ABOUT THAT STUPID FUCKING COWARD!" I roared as the 320cc engine covered my shouting.

Day by day, month by month, year by fucking year I wanted to know my dad, have an actual fucking relationship, something that I never had in my old world. But nope apparently thats too much for me, like in my previous world it was just me and mum and that it….on second no its not just us

Sighing I shook my head and focused on the road as I remembered it wasn't just me and mum, there was also Qrow, tai, Ruby and Yang.

Its unfair to not think of them as family but by god all I wanted was a dad

Is that so too much to ask?

That night when I came home I silently walked up to my room and just laid there on my bed staring at my ceiling as I felt like everything was coming down onto me

*knock knock knock!*

"honey? You ok?" I heard my mum's voice through the door

"im alright mum" I lied out loud as I continued to stare at the ceiling my thoughts turning towards the small confrontation between me and clay, I'd rather start calling him that over dad from now on.

If I think about it, the real reason why I got angry with Qrow when I heard mum was pregnant, it sparked a sort of resentment towards clay, the thought of another child being brought into the world because of a mistake reminded so much of my own situation as you can already guess I wasn't exactly planned and I finally got that confirmation that it was a mistake, granted in mum's case it was literally the happiest mistake in her life but to me, just referring me to a mistake just sounded wrong.

So as I laid here, thoughts of the future started passing by and I started to remember volume 1, volume 2 and volume 3 popping up and I knew the biggest mistakes were going to occur after them…so how does one stop a mistake of epic proportions?

by changing everything of course and I've inherently didn't really need to do anything, I've already changed Yang's more boisterous personality into a more or less teasing personality as my involvement with her has brought a sense of difference between her and her canon self.

Ruby has also changed, from her shy and more or less than social awkwardness came in a more confident and mature view on life just like her sister.

I blame my mother for that mature thing though, who knew she was the famous author of the smuttiest novel series ever, smut with plot indeed.

But most of all I think my mother in a way has changed Qrow's more basic outlook in life, I think but with the coming with a kid on the way that is clearly his, he'll hopefully change that outlook, that and if he doesn't he'll most likely deal with the wrath of my mother and I will not be surprised if mum comes home dragging the unconscious form of Qrow through the front door.

The ridiculous thought made me snort in amusement at how ridiculous it was. But from what I've known and seen of my mum it was pretty plausible in my book.

*knock knock knock*

"hey champ uh I'm home" I heard as speak of the devil

"come in" I called out as I heard the door open and I slowly sat up as he walked as he had his hand in scratching his neck

"hey your uh mom's kinda worried of you and well she though I could possibly you know…talk with you" Qrow said as he looked awkward

"sigh yeah, meeting my- I mean the meeting with clay didn't end well" I said staring at the floor

"i could tell, sigh look I'm not exactly the best to speak about fathers and stuff my own dad threw me and my sister at grimm when were 12, but if you want to talk about it then just know I'm here for ya" Qrow said even if he sounded somewhat awkward by it.

"thanks…Qrow, I just wish this shit was easier" I said with a small sad smile but shook my head of the sad thoughts

"it never is, but hey if you want, you and me could forget the dad talk and play some video games instead" Qrow suggested as I looked up at him as he held up a case as I saw it was this worlds version of halo, circles….yeah I know its a terrible name but I had a feeling it was better than nothing and it still played like halo just with semblances and instead of flood its grimm, the covenant is still there and this is like in the really distant future therefore giving a certain realism as to how in the game there is space travel and all that shit.

"you know what, I'm tired of talking and thinking about dads so lets play" I said getting off my bed as Qrow gave me a smirk and we both made our way down stairs.

From their I gave mum a tight hug and stayed up until 2 am as me and Qrow clocked circles.

All in all I felt better after that, truly.

And if Clay does call well I hope he has some better choice of words or I might really go to court like I just said.

Linebreak

Clay pov

After my meeting I somewhat reconciled back home.

I told my wife what happened and as she was appalled by what happened, she knew it was in the heat of the moment and I just….looking back on it now I realized the damage I had just caused.

Did I just seriously do that?

I couldn't help ask myself over and over and over again until it got stuck in my mind so much that I just gave up reading through this paper work I had and leaned back into my vacuo leather chair and just stared at the ceiling. Something of which I found myself doing more and more lately as memories of that day and memories of the meeting just popped up, I didn't realize it at the time but I hurt that boy, not my son no I didn't feel oblige to call him that, in fact I didn't even deserve to call him that not with what I called him or his mother.

Pulling out that piece of paper he left on the table from my pants pocket I just gently place it there on my desk and stared at it, my mind racing as to what I should do, what I should say or better yet how should I apologize. Apologies were in basis hard to come out and better yet it was harder to give out and this is coming from a politician, in all my career as councilmen I never once enjoyed addressing the nation to give an apology but every time the council comes into an incident that needs to be address everyone votes that I should address the nation.

Why?

Because out of everyone of those selfish self centred pricks I was the only one that gave a damn when something happened, so hearing an apology from me was beneficial to those pricks because I was more sincere than them. So while I cried for those who gave their lives, they're point averages go up as if they care too, giving them all great publicity while I just stand there quietly resenting everyone of them.

Curling my fists in anger I couldn't help but slam my fist onto my desk.

I felt the pain shot up my hand, but I ignored it cause all I really felt at the time was numbness.

"sigh, how could I be such a coward" I stated more than question before I stared at the number and finally decided in a couple days I'll call him, I'll grow some balls and call him.

But until then I guess its finally to face the music

*knock knock knock!*

"hey uh you wanted to see us dad?" I heard the voice of my daughter lavender and took a deep breath in and out

"please come in kids, I got to tell you something important"

This was it, time to grow some balls

Linebreak

"uuuuuurgh what time is is?" I heard the groaning of Qrow as I rubbed my eyes and looked at the wall clock

"its uuuuh 10:29am" I moaned out before stretching my arms over my head hearing and feeling the bones in my body crack into place, it appears me and Qrow slept on the couch after we clocked circles.

"oooh I need some coffee, champ make me coffee" Qrow mumbled while I rolled my eyes

"go make it yourself" I replied before I slowly stood up and basically stumbled into the kitchen and saw mum sitting at the table as she was drinking herself a cup of coffee

"morning honey" she said as I waved my hand and made my way towards the fridge, shite I'm hungry

"so want to tell me what really happened yesterday?" mum asked as I pulled out some cold pizza and sighed

"it was a bust" I said closing the door and sitting down at the table

"not even 10 minutes into the conversation and I found myself wondering how much of a coward he was" I said taking one slice and slowly bit into it

"i expected as much, Clay's out look on huntsmen aren't…the best, then again hes speaking from experience" mum said as I paused mid bite ey?

"Clay came from a village, at a young age he watched his entire village came down because of huntsman that took the money and ran off when the grimm started knocking, from there he spent his life hating huntsmen or better yet the huntsmen that extorted villages and hoped to one day change that, eventually he climbed the political tower and he did, that one month as a councilmen clay spent it throwing huntsmen that extorted villages into prison and fixed up the law so it affected huntsmen and citizens of the like" mum lectured as I stared at her blankly

"w-why are you telling me this?" I couldn't help but ask

"because I want you to understand where your fathers coming from and before you ask. I knew your father better back then and you could say at the time I was somewhat starstruck by his charms" mum said giving me a small smile

"now after your done go and take a shower, your leaving next week and you arent exactly packed yet" mom said getting up and moving towards the living room leaving me to just stare at my cold pizza in thought.

So clay did have some balls, good for him.

Linebreak

4 days later I sat at my somewhat devoid desk as the only thing left on it was my laptop that I was currently using, not for that reason!

It was more or less me just looking through some forums about either beacon or the white fang either worked for me, even if I was never a forum kinda person. I mean it was comment after comment after comment just the sere amount of comments threw me off the loop, but I digress it was either this or resort to…elgh vloggers, oh yeah thats right remnant too is infected by these __things__ , these not natural sounding people.

They're just so positive and dumb by god are they dumb, I'd go more into it but as they say the cancer can grow.

So that just left with me constantly staring at the screen as music played through my laptops speakers as I searched for either some decent info or give up and look up adorable cat videos because thats what the internet was made for….that and porn.

It wasn't until like30 minutes into it did I just give up and closed the sites and decided that I would rather waste my time watching silly stupid videos over scrolling through forum to find something I don't know what I'm looking for.

Pulling up noobtube(remnants version of youtube), I was somewhat surprised to see something I didn't want to see in my recommended, a vlog

"elgh why just fucking why?" I groaned out loud to myself before I read the title, 'I have a brother!' by the broad-perspective?

Growing curious I clicked on the video and watched it load up

The video started out with some kinda beach themed music showing different shots of the vale docks and a skateboard before words popped up saying 'welcome, this is broad perspective' the scene then changed to teenager sitting in a cafe as I saw that he was quite average, height build facial expression in fact he kinda reminded me of-

"hey guys its me Kou your lovely host for this weeks vlog update" he introduced himself cutting off my thoughts as the music changed to something more lighter and easing

"now last week I had competition to see who can be the best person out there, and let me tell you had to sift through allot of vids to get to this point but I've made a choice" a video link then popped up on the top right

"congrats gorgan-the-destroyer for your performance to the vacuo saint layman s orphanage and your avid involvement in teaching them how to play instruments, a big shout out to this guy cause as insane as his playing skills are his heart is huuuuuuuuge, so you won the prize of 10,000 lien to you choice of charity"

Whoa wait what!? 10,000 lien to charity!?

The hell? This bullshit right? Its gotta be, I mean thats a lot of money I should know I had to earn 16:50 an hour in a fast food joint so I could save up for my bike.

That took easily allot longer than I hoped but I did it, so no complaints!

"now on to the topic of the title, now this ones going to be shorter than usual and I'm sorry for that but I felt like this had to be addressed quickly, my ever loving father has dropped a bomb a very serious info bomb that had my family going crazy, my sister Jade-" the video then changed to a girl in a shooting range shooting an LMG as she had a very pissed off look before going back to the guy Kou or something.

"yeah the raging beast of hormones and pure PMSing horror that she is well lost it, verbally of course, with dad and well her reaction was to be expected, her twin aka my other sister lavender-"the video changed to a beautiful girl standing on a stage and was singing her heart out by the looks of it, then it quickly changed back

"the sweet kind and ever loving sister of mine was confused, then shocked then well she started crying-" the music suddenly stops as his face turned blank "-in fact she hasn't stopped crying since, but thats not the point" the music quickly picked up again as Kou had a wide grin on his face

"the point when I heard this news well I was shocked too but-" the tone suddenly turned serious as kous face stared at camera, his smile dropped and his demeanor more less serious, "-look when I found out my response was one of shock but then I realized what it really meant…..this isnt a joke I'm serious when I say that I apparently have a brother" he said he sat there for a good couple of seconds in silence before he rubbed his eyes and leaned forwards.

"now this brother is….more of a half brother and I will not disclose any more information on how hes my brother but you can probably guess the implications so for all you trolls out there, no I have not met him, no I don't know anything about him, I don't know where he is, whats he doing, how old he is, hell I don't even know if hes human or faunas, but I do know one thing though-" Kou paused as he took a deep breath and gave a big smile to the camera that looked so genuine, so real it just threw me for a loop.

This guy was seriously smiling for reals, like not even kidding kinda smile or something on the lines of that.

"hes going to beacon, like me and my ever so lovely sisters are too so maybe or maybe not we'll meet each other and if we do well, I hope hes watching this cause I want to meet him" the video then turned more happy as the music came back.

"so as I said I'm cutting this short sorry guys, but hey if you want to see some more, you could oh I don't know subscribe?" Kou more or less suggested as he shrugged his grin big and large

"now its time for me go so I'll be seeing you guys later this is Kou kowhai broad-iron signing off!"

Wait he-hes my brother?

OH MY GOD MY BROTHER IS LITERAL CANCER!

Linebreak

Kou's pov

Scrolling the comments I saw a lot of positive feedback from my recent upload, most of it saying congrats, others saying that its awesome I might be meeting my brother in beacon and others well they questioned me asking why I would say human or faunas as if it was big no no, I mean come on as I said I know nothing about him how would I clearly know if hes a faunas or not, geez its like genderfication but instead of males being female or females being male or better yet anyone sexual identifying themselves bullheads really matters.

Shaking my head of these thoughts I leaned back in my seat and sighed as I hoped my brother no matter who it is sees the vid and maybe…maybe one day he could join in the fun of these vlogs.

Now at first when I started doing these vlogs they were more of a diary to put my thoughts my experiences on, it was also another way for me to keep my self sane through the huntsman training me and my sisters went through.

And when I started uploading I didn't think twice of who was going to watch or not and noobtube was a fairly new and young site, but suddenly it grew and when it started to grow so did my channel, from there I started to branch out a little in footage and before I knew it other than training I was more or less finding myself editing more, filming more random footage and well I guess organizing competitions to help others.

And yes I make money from this but….well I don't really use other than to pay for my own lawyers to get things set up for permits and replacing different hardware like cameras, bipods and computer parts.

The only thing I really spend it on in majority on is charity.

Dad was a big strong believer in helping and well I wanna help even if my time is taken up with training and stuff it was better if I at least tried.

"hey Kou mom wants to know if your packed and if your not-" I suddenly heard Jade and quickly looked over to the door just as she poked her head in

"nearly done, just need to pack up the this thing and I'll be ready" I said gesturing to my still not packed computer

"geez, thats bit much also I saw your video…am I really a PMSing horror?" she asked as I smirked

"id rather jump off a building with out my weapon then give you an answer" I replied watching as she just rolled her eyes

"whatever, look I don't know if we'll really meet him in beacon its a 1 in a million" Jade said being serious

"i know sis but hopefully we can meet him before then" I said not really minding if we met him in beacon or not, I mean I'd rather meet him tomorrow than at beacon through a random encounter.

"yeah well thanks to certain someone swiping this off a certain other someones desk, we might get that wish coming true" Jade said as she slowly pulled a piece of paper from her pocket

"whats that?" I asked seeing Jade have a large grin on her face

"this is a wrinkled up piece of paper with a number and a name on it, now dad doesnt like wrinkled paper you and I both know that, so why would he have this unless the number and name are who I think it is" Jade said as my eyes widened

"you don't mean….." Jade simply walked over and placed the number on my desk

"i checked it out, and the number belongs to the name on here so thats legit, don't ask how I checked by the way, but hey I also put his name in the records yesterday and I found something interesting" Jade said as she pushed me over and messed my computer before she pulled up-whoa wait

"hold on are you, your not seriously pu-"

"pulling up every record of every person in the world? No of course this is just vale general" Jade said casually as she pulled up one file and I saw a photo of a young teen, had short brown curly hair, wore a pair of black thin framed glasses that covered his blue eyes but what stood out more was the fact he had a pair of fox ears on his head

"this is Hamish vulpine, mother is Sarah vulpine father is Clay broad-iron and he is a very interesting individual" Jade said as I just stared at him before looking at her

"how did you get this, I'm pretty sure this is illegal" I stated as I was starting to panic, my computer better not be traced because of this shit

"now now now I've gained government clearance so you don't need to worry about how legal it is, but look at this hes been arrest 10 times in the last year, 5 times for drunken disorderly and the others were interestingly enough assault and destruction of property charges, also says hes been through signal so those last two some what makes sense" Jade stated pointing to the portion of the file as I rolled my eyes

"look I don't care about that Jade what I care about is that your snooping on someone we have barely met yet" I said growling at her as she just rolled her eyes at me

"yeah I know but look here it gets interesting" Jade said as she pointed to another folder she had opened up and showed a video

Said video showed camera view of two people standing on either side of an arena

On one side stood a large male as his hands held a pair of large cleavers as he looked extremely jacked up to hell!

But on the other side stood Hamish as he stood quite tall, wore a black muscle shirt that clung to him tightly, had a pair of black cargo pants held up by a black belt and were tucked into a pair of black combat boots, his forearms were covered by pair of blue gauntlets and his hand were covered by a pair of gloves, a pair of black sunglasses over his eyes and finally he had a pair of headphones around his neck, he somewhat reminded me of Jade in the dressing sense.

"you ready to get your ass killed today!?" the audio of the jacked guy roared making me flinch at how deranged the guy sounded

"yeah yeah yeah shut up" Hamish said as he sounded so calm and so bored?

I watched him as he slipped on a pair of headphones over his ears and took out an mp4 and started fiddling with it, what the hell is he doing

"grrrrr hurry it up" the jacked guy said impatiently while Hamish didn't look like he gave a damn.

"fighters ready!?" a voice of an announcer yelled while I couldn't help but gulp in slight nervousness as I hoped I was going to watch my brother be maimed or anything.

"im ready when this little shit is done jerking his dick!" the jacked man roared angrily as Hamish just looked up and smirk

"are you by chance speaking from experience, cause if you are my my my arent you bold" he said which made me snicker, ok that was funny

"grrrrrr watch it, tonight you might not be leaving with your body intact as says the lord of the ring tazer face!" the man roared as I just stared at the screen and lost

"ahahahahaha tazer face!?" I laughed out as it looked like Jade was enjoying it too

"i know right watch watch watch" Jade said as I turned back and watched as Hamish just snorted

"yeah with a face like that I wouldnt be surprised you would call yourself that, and thats a face only a mother can love and ten out of ten shes probably sucked off allot of men just to love your face" he said as my eyes widen, whooooooa thats a ballsy joke

"why you-"

"aaaaaaaw thank you, too bad unlike your mother I don't like men especially if it has a face like yours" Hamish quipped again as the man looked like he was seething in anger.

"AAAAGRH FUCK THE RULES I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" the jacked man roared slamming his cleaver swords into the ground as sparked and were set on fire before he charged at Hamish

Hamish just pressed play and pocketed his mp4 before he proceeded to jump up and used the jacked guys head as a stepping stone as he flipped in the air and landed on the ground with no problem.

Whoa

The jacked guy spun around and roared again as he ran at Hamish again but this time he had his cleaver swords held up over his head ready to cut downwards as Hamish simply pulled off his sunglasses and then I watch in confusion as Hamish run at the jacked guy and before he could swing his cleavers down Hamish simple spun around and pulled his leg up as smashed his heel into the side of the jacked guys head and sent him to the ground with a thud.

Blinking in confusion the video stopped as I looked up to Jade as she stared at the screen blankly

"in 3 seconds Hamish closed the gap of 10m and proceed to execute a perfect reverse high kick into the mans temple and pulling enough force behind it to knock said man out like it was nothing" Jade said seriously as she stared at me dead in the eye.

"something is very wrong here Kou so if we or better yet when we do meet him we need to be careful, cause I'm pretty sure signal can train people to be efficient but to be this efficient is a crime" Jade said

"so you think this guy is what, an assassin or something?" I asked as she shook her head

"no but, I have a feeling theres more to this guy then we know, or better yet what his file knows" Jade said as I just stared at the screen as it showed a close up on Hamish face but I stared at only one thing and one thing only, his eyes.

His glowing blue eyes

Linebreak

1st pov

"achoo!" I suddenly sneezed as I covered my mouth and nose

"geez you getting a cold or something?" I heard Ruby asked as I shook my head

"sorry that came out of nowhere" I said as I looked back down at the table, me and Ruby were sitting out in the backyard as we sat at the table taking apart our individual weapons Ruby with her crescent rose and me with wolverine, yes I named my weapons after the badass claw man himself.

Currently I was working on the loading mechanism on my left claw its been a bit screwy lately, then again it might be the locking systems fucked

"you still trying to add the machine gun function?" Ruby asked as I held up gauntlet and picked up a magazine and slid in kinda like P90 clip

"done and dusted, the shotgun function is working fine to but the this damn left gauntlets been so screwy, you still sharpening those blades?" I asked gesturing to the sharpening block.

"yeah I'm done, so how has your day been so far?" Ruby asked handing me the block as I got to sharpening my claws, they've been a bit dull lately so they need a sharpen

"found out my half brothers a vlogger" I said starting to slowly sharpen the claws

"really whats his name?" Ruby asked as I shrugged

"he runs this channel called the broad-perspective" I replied checking my blades

"oh hey I know that channel hes alright a bit well innocent for my tastes" Ruby said as I paused and stared at her blankly as she looked up at me with wide eyes

"i-I mean um well hes not really my kind of person id like to watch" Ruby quickly defended, of course she'd say that

Rolling my eyes I went back to work in silence as this was my afternoon with the red reaper

Just relaxing and working on our weapons nothin much to it really, unless Yang comes over and tries to get me to out and do something __fun__ with her, then there goes my night

"you packed for beacon?" Ruby asked her voice curious sounding.

"yep, Yang packed too?" I asked curious if the blonde girl is actually ready or not

"eeeh shes getting there, dads got her on lock down until shes done so she wont be coming around-"

*VROOOOOM!*

Hearing the engine I looked up at Ruby as she sighed

"-unless she sneaks out of course" Ruby said feeling annoyed for some reason

"whats up red, you look a little cress-fallen" I said curious on what the little reaper was thinking about

"its nothing…just want one day with him thats it" I heard her mumble the last bit finding it strange I didn't say anything as I refocused onto my sharpening

"hello one and all!" I heard Yang call out as she walked around the corner

"hey Yang hows it going heard you were on lock down" I replied looking from my claws to see the girl had settle to wearing more fashonable clothes over her usual combat outfit

"well I'm done packing if thats what your wondering and I thought as the day is still young I'd come over and go shopping" she said as I froze, Yang shopping?

Fuck no!

Taking my glasses off time slowed down as I jumped out of my seat and bolted towards the fence line

"oh no you don't!" I heard as time seemed to go back to normal as I jumped and vaulted over the fence line into the neighbours yard…..again

"come back Hamish! We are doing this!" I heard Yang shout as I continued to run

"i will not go anywhere with you!" I roared vaulting another fence and into another yard

"you are getting that make over!" Yang roared behind me as she was hot on my heels

"i will conform to your shit!" I yelled

"oh. Yes. You. Will RAAAAAAAGH!" hearing the yell I looked over my shoulder in time to watch in horror as ball came flying at my face

"oh shit"

*SMACK! thud*

"uuuuuuuuuugh I. hate. You." I moaned staring up at the smirking face of Yang as she looked down on me and dropped my sunglasses over my head letting gravity perfectly slide them over my eyes

"face it Hamish, its time for you to finally get a combat outfit" Yang said as I groaned

I fucking hate conforming to this shit.

Linebreak

"hmmmmmm this looks pretty good" Yang said holding up and throwing another shirt to the ever growing pile of clothing I was carrying

"can this fucking torture stop" I growled angrily at my current torturer

"oh don't be such sour puss" Yang replied throwing another shirt

Argh it has been 20 minutes since we been here and she's already deciding it was time, time I conformed to the ways of being….pro-huntsman, by pro-huntsman I mean wearing a combat outfit designed with the toughest conditions in mind for any and all huntsman while being just as fashionable as any huntress. Something I didn't want to be a part of, I liked my clothes, they were nice, they fit and most of all they were cheap.

Not like this crap, 70 lien for a shirt when I can just go to my local general store and get like 5 for 20 lien, 20 LIEN!

Argh but now here I was being forced to try and on and buy this crap.

"oh come on I know you like to save your money but think of this as an investment for your future" Yang said as I couldn't see her face but if I could I'd be staring at her with a very heated glare

"yang I'm not buying all this crap" I stated as I felt myself get pulled around until I finally stopped and was made to drop the clothes

"ok get in there and put on whatever I give you" Yang said pointing to the changing room

By the lord up above, I'm not religious by any means BUT GOD IS TESTING ME!

And I don't want to be tested

Turning I was about to bolt suddenly found myself thrown across the room and into the changing room as I was left to stare at the smirking Yang shaking her head with her hands on her hips

"not this time" I heard her say as all I could see was her eyes

Her glowing red eyes

2 hours later

2 hours, 2 fucking hours of trying on clothes after clothes after, argh fuck it!

"yang, this is ridiculous none of these clothes are me" I stated walking out of the changing room and staring at her blankly

"of course they don't, it would be slightly easier if you were actually cooperative we would have gotten this done in 30 minutes but you had to be a stickler and here we are standing around like a bunch of schmucks" Yang said as I rolled my eyes and moved towards the exit

"and where are you going" Yang said holding her hand in front me essentially stopping me

"look I'm going to be honest here I hate this but I'm sick of it so I'm going to do this once I repeat once, I am going to sort out this thing in less then 15 minutes and if you don't like the outcome of what comes out of this we'll do it your way, deal?" I proposed holding my hand out watching Yang as she gave me a frown

"10 minutes" she said grabbing my hand and we shook

"good hold my glasses" I said taking off and handing her my glasses before I made my way out of the changing rooms into retail portion of the store

"sigh lets do this" I said as I took a deep breath in and finally purposefully activated my semblance this time.

5 minutes later I came walking into the changing room holding a small pile of clothes, walking directly past a semi-amused look Yang and into the changing room and proceeded to get change.

Another 5 or so minutes I walked out my hands held out wide spinning on the tips of my white and black boots that reached half way up my calves, had a metal covering the tips of the shoes and the heels, tucked into them were a pair of black baggy cargo pants that had two additional side pockets on both sides of my thighs, my knees covered by a pair of light weight knee pads, holding up said pants was black belt holding pouches that were located all around my sides.

Finally reaching up to my torso I decided to change up from the black on black, I had white t shirt with black bonzai tree decal on it, over that I wore a white leather hooded jacket that reached to down to my waist, said leather jacket was light weight, had in build armored elbow pads that were made to look like just gray leather pads, on both sides of the jacket had a long dark blue stripe going up from the sleeves up to the shoulders, zips located all over the front of the jacket front as well as a pair of zips going from the inside of my sleeves up to the elbow, on the back of the jacket had blue decal of a nine tailed fox and finally on the ends of my sleeves, hood and my collar were a light brush of gray fur lines.

Yang stood there silently as her expression told me everything

"i know right, I know fashion better than you, thanks for holding these, I'm gong to go and pay for this" I said taking and slipping my sunglasses as I gave myself one last look towards the mirror and nodded

I looked good and I didn't care.

5 minutes later

"that cost me over 500 hundred lien" I growled towards a smirking Yang shrugging at me

"hey as they say it pays to be fashionable" she joked as I rubbed my temples in annoyance

"come on I'll buy you dinner, your mom wont mind I mean ten times out of ten she might think of this as a date ey?" she suggested while I just resorted to face palming at her attitude

Someone just kill me already

Please?

 ** **Chapter 3 end****

* * *

 ** **phew so much to take in, first dad issues then reconciling with the only real father figure, siblings digging through the past and finally conforming to becoming a real huntsman...in training.****

 **so much to put into a single chapter.**

 **but hey I really hope you enjoyed this one.**

 **and hey before you leave don't forget to leave a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **LATERS!**


End file.
